


Он идет по жизни смеясь

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет с Дином, если он останется с Бэном и Лизой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он идет по жизни смеясь

**Author's Note:**

> После 5.22

  
  



End file.
